Her Confidant
by n5d25d90
Summary: No matter how hard she tries, she can't stay mad at him. And no matter how hard they try to keep him from visiting her, they won't stop him. Not anymore. EvaxJordan, takes place four years after Oban. Set up for possible future chapters.
1. Her Confidant

She wanted answers.

No.

She NEEDED answers.

And he was going to answer her question whether he liked it or not.

"Four years."

He turned away, a little ashamed at hearing that. She just stared at him, scoffing at his choice of appearance. It didn't help at all that he decided to show up like he did. No, he couldn't show up as her glowing knight in shining armor or her camo-clad confidant. No. He decided to dress in his sky blue Earth cadet shirt and black pants. Yeah, it had to be what he wore when they first met, when she was just some stalker-ish stowaway, an unwanted surprise for her good ol' Pops.

It also didn't help that when he did decide to show up, he himself was an unwanted surprise... in her damned bedroom... while she was changing into her sleepwear. Oh, how fun was that? She was still red in the face from that exchange.

"Four years, Jordan," she repeated, her voice breaking up ever so slightly every second. "I understand you've got a lot of big responsibilities now, but... four years?"

"Molly..."

"Why didn't you visit?"

Jordan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I'm sorry, partner, but I... I'm not even supposed to be here now."

She blinked in surprise; this wasn't quite the answer she was expecting. "What do you mean you're not supposed to be here? What, did the Creators ban you from coming here?" she mockingly joked, and she glanced at the former gunner boy, her expression suddenly softening. Jordan's silence answered her question. "...Wait. They... didn't, did they?"

"You're a good guesser, Molly," was his simple reply.

"But..." She tried to make sense out of this. "But... why would they ban you from Earth?"

"They didn't ban me from Earth," he corrected, his eyes drawn to her bedroom floor. "They banned me from seeing you."

"What?" She was in shock, her lips quivering. "They can't do that, can they?"

"If they really could, I wouldn't be here right now," he explained, sitting on the side of her bed. "I think they just wanted me to think they could keep me from coming here. And at first... I thought it was a good idea." When she didn't reply, he continued. "I think they were trying to protect me or something. They knew why I did what I did, and they told me that if I get too attached, it's only going to result in pain. Because I'm going to be on Oban for longer than anyone can possibly imagine. And you're going to be here on Earth... for not even a fraction of that."

"Jordan..."

He closed his glowing eyes. "But four years is plenty of time to think, you know? And just recently I realized that I was already attached. I was already in pain. A full ten thousand years of this?" He opened his eyes, just to roll them at the thought. "So much better than hanging out with you while I still can, right?" he added sarcastically.

She sighed sorrowfully, taking a seat right next to him and wrapping her arms around him. "Jordan... I'm so sorry."

He returned her embrace. "Don't be. I'm just... not quite used to all this, I guess."

"You shouldn't even have to--"

"Molly, don't start with that," he whispered; it sent chills down her spine. "Let's drop the subject. How have you been? You and your dad getting along alright?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "We're doing great. Thanks." They sat in awkward silence for quite some time, in each others' arms, before she spoke up again. "Hey, Jordan? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. You can ask me anything."

She started to smile. He really was her confidant, wasn't he? Even without the camo. "How do you feel about Eva?"

When even the Avatar of the galaxy is confused, something needs an explanation. She was more than willing to give him one.

"You say you're attached," she said, "and I bet that means you still got some feelings for Molly." She looked into his eyes, studying them intently. "What about Eva?"

"They're one and the same, aren't they?" he suggested, and she felt a little troubled that he didn't seem to know exactly where she was going with this. Did the Avatar really not know? Or was he going somewhere else with this?

"No," she answered. "Molly was a lie. A cloak to get her closer to her father without him knowing. Because a father who doesn't know who you are is better than no father at all." She stopped there, not wanting to go any further in fear of somehow hating her father all over again. She didn't want that to happen, not after all these years, all these trials she went through just to get him back. "Eva," she continued, "is the girl you're talking to right now."

"Well," he spoke slowly, "if I recall, I didn't fall for a name. I fell for the girl behind it."

Eva let go of him, and he frowned. "I didn't say anything wrong, did I?"

"No," she assured him, trying desperately to hide her blushing. She failed miserably. "I just... I don't hear stuff like that very often."

He tilted his head. "That's one thing I can't figure out."

"What? Me being single?" she chuckled. Jordan just shrugged. "Heh, well, let's just say it's hard to find the right guy."

"Oh?"

"Well, what can I say?" she asked, smirking at the Avatar. "You and Aikka set the bar pretty damn high."

A little taken back, Jordan looked away, appearing a little guilty again. "I... hope you're not just waiting for one of us." He unconsciously began to rub his arm. "I don't know about Aikka, but I'm stuck on Oban. Hell, I have to be back by the end of the night," he sighed. "I feel her calling me. Or maybe it's just the Creators. I really hope it's just Oban," he muttered, not wanting to have to put up with them for a whole month about how he shouldn't have gone to visit the girl he sacrificed himself for in the first place.

"You mean... you can't stay the night?"

He raised a bushy eyebrow, and then chuckled. "Wow... Just four minutes ago you were ready to kick my ass out. Now you want me to stay the night?"

"You know me, Jordan. I can change my mood on a moment's notice."

"I guess so." Eva gave him a playful nudge. He barely even flinched. "Alright. I'll stay with you 'til you fall asleep, but I really need to get back to Oban, okay?"

She gave in, nodding in understanding. "Okay." She leaned forward, kissing Jordan on the cheek before lying down on her bed. Burying her cheek in the pillow, she looked up at the Avatar looking right back at her with a blush of his own. "I guess I'm going to have to stay awake all night now, huh?"

"Eva..."

"I know, I know." She closed her eyes, but surprisingly to Jordan her lights didn't go out right away. "Hey... one last thing."

"Hmm?"

She lifted her eyelids open just enough to see him. "Why are you wearing that, anyway?"

He just shrugged. "I always wear this when I come back to Earth. No one asks questions then. If I walked around glowing all the time or wearing my Earth Team get-up, you can bet someone's going to get curious."

"True. Very true." She shifted a little on her bed, still staring at him. "But just so you know... you look old when you wear that."

"...Goodnight, Eva."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You're no fun anymore."

He chuckled a little, looking around the room for a moment for no real reason in particular, before addressing her again. "You know, you haven't changed a bit." ...No response. He turned to find that she was out like a light. Smiling sadly, he leaned down, planting a kiss on Eva's forehead. "Don't worry. I'll come back." He would, too. He had no reason not to anymore. Ten thousand years was a long time, especially for someone like Jordan. But if he had a few more memories with the one person he would give away everything for--and he had--maybe it won't seem so long.

**-X-**

**This is meant to stand on its own, but if I come up with anything to add to this, I might add more.**

**Oban Star-Racers is owned by Sav! the World Productions. I am not profiting off of this oneshot.**


	2. Their Break

"I can't believe that was you!" She doubled over with laughter, almost falling off the park bench.

"Hey, I couldn't let that girl get away with that," he said, justifying one of the few moments he... may have abused his powers. It was during her senior prom, when she ran into a girl she... didn't exactly get along with...

_"Hey, Eva. Where's your date?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Well, this is the big night. You didn't come with your daddy, did you?"_

_"You don't have to go to prom with a date, you know. I'm just here to hang out with my friends."_

_"Oh, come on, Eva. Let's face it. You're here to watch the couples dance, crying over not having a boyfriend. Not that you will ever get one, anyway."_

_That pissed Eva off. "I don't know what your deal is, but I suggest you take your designer dress and go someplace else!"_

_"Some talk from a girl wearing a tuxedo. As if enough people didn't think you were a boy. No wonder you can't get a boyfriend."_

_Eva crossed her arms. "If you must know, which you don't, I've had a couple boyfriends in the past. And they liked me for who I am, not because I'm some painted up little slut."_

_The crowd started to gather around as the girl was taken back for a second. "Wh-Wha?" She shook it off, and continued her attempt to break Eva's spirits. "Well, if that's true, where are these boyfriends of yours, hmm?"_

_"You're pretty nosy, aren't ya?" This just earned a scowl from the girl. "With my first boyfriend, we kinda... grew apart. He lives pretty far away, and long-distance relationships are never easy. And my second..." She paused for a moment. It wasn't really much different from her first... rather vague story, and she didn't want the two stories to sound the same, but she didn't want to exactly lie either. "My second boyfriend," she continued once she put some thought into it, "was in the military, and he... got stationed somewhere in space." She frowned at the memory. The real memory. "And I haven't heard from him since."_

_"Oh, that's a load of crap." Eva's eyes shot up to meet her rival's once more, the crimson irises ablaze. How dare she? Sure, she may not have been telling the whole truth, but she didn't exactly lie, either. "How pathetic, coming up with stories like that. Look, here's a tip: lose some weight, dye your hair blonde, cover up those stupid tattoos with some make-up, and you might actually get a date from one of the nerds in Chess Club."_

_Eva looked as though she was about to throw a punch, but in a single second common sense had hit her like a shot. Smiling, she tilted her head condescendingly at the girl. "Well, if you ask me, you could gain a little weight, Pencil Neck." She held up an index finger. "Rely on Mr. Pukey a little too much?"_

_Appalled, the girl quickly splashed her cup of punch on Eva's tuxedo, resulting in some mixed reactions from the crowd: raucous laughter from some, sympathetic gasps from others. The embarrassment being a little too much for the girl to take, Eva ran straight to the bathroom, and stewed in there for quite a while, until she heard voices about twenty minutes later when two other girls walked into the bathroom._

_"I didn't think she was that clumsy."_

_"I can't believe she blamed it on 'a gust of wind.' We're inside!"_

_"Lamest excuse I ever heard."_

_Curious, Eva left her sanctuary that was a bathroom stall and went to see for herself what they had been talking about._

_She ended up seeing what may have been a cliché, yet it was most fitting. The girl had somehow fell on the punchbowl, tipping it over, spilling the contents all over her. Yes, very fitting indeed; this was a brand new tuxedo she ruined._

_Her night of unwitting revenge was not yet complete. She was even announced Prom Queen, with her royal dancing partner being the punch-drenched girl's current, probably forty-seventh, forty-eighth boyfriend. She had no idea how this all happened, but this had to be one of the most interesting and satisfying nights of her life... in recent memory, anyway._

And now, she finally knew. "Gust of wind. I bet you rigged the voting too, didn't you?"

"No," Jordan admitted. "I think after all the events that occurred that night, your classmates figured you deserved it."

"Well, thanks anyway, J-Dub." She turned away, her smile a little sadder. "I'm sorry I thought you were trying to stay away this whole time. You really were here all along."

"Just because they kept me from visiting you doesn't mean I still couldn't watch over you and help you out," he explained. "I know I'm not supposed to pick favorites, but... I'm not perfect."

"I know, Jordan. I know." She looked up at the sky. Not a single cloud; just clear and sunny. "You know, you really don't have to do all this for me. You've done enough, trust me."

He rubbed the back of his neck, seeming rather uncharacteristic of his demigod status. "I know. But I'd do so much more if I could. Like... uh... never mind..."

Eva frowned, knowing exactly what he wanted to say. But it reminded her of something important. "Hey, Jordan? Do you miss _your_ mom?"

He gasped involuntarily, memories of seeing her from Oban, crushed by the words the president had told her. She was under the impression that he was M.I.A. And four years of being M.I.A. would cause most families to just give up. And as much as he wanted to visit her, to comfort her, he knew he couldn't. What could he say? 'Hi, Mom! It's your son back from the dead! And now I must leave again! Bye!' He couldn't do that. Some soldier he was... not even brave enough to face his own mother.

"O-Of course I do," he finally choked out, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I just... can't face her..."

She turned away, sighing. "I'd give anything to see my mom again. You at least have a chance."

"But what can I do?" he asked, really not having an answer. "What do I say?"

Eva turned to look at him again, and it broke her. She really hated to see Jordan hurting the way he was. 'That's why... no, don't bring that up, Eva.' "I could help you out if you want. You and I can visit her some time soon." She lay a hand on top of his, and his hurt seemed to gradually dissipate.

"You would do that for me?"

"It's the least I could do, Jordan."

"...Th-thank you..."

"Don't thank me, Jordan." She leaned against his shoulder, and he began to relax more and more. "You deserve a break. It's way overdue, I think."

"Nah, I don't deserve a break," he mumbled. "I've screwed up one too many times."

Eva gave him a soft, sympathetic smile. "I can think of a time where you did the furthest thing from screwing up."

"Maybe just enough to make up for all the times I screwed up."

She gave him a little shove on his shoulder. "What are you talking about, Jordan? Do you really think that all that did was make up for those mistakes?"

"...The thought had crossed my mind."

She stood up, a little hurt by what he said, and he immediately felt terrible. Why did he have to open his big mouth? "Jordan, how can you downplay this? Are you nuts?!"

"Eva, listen to me!" he tried to explain. "It goes beyond this whole... you and Aikka thing, if that's what you're thinking. You just said it a minute ago: I have a family! I have a mom! And you know what? I took her for granted." He had her full attention now. "I took my mother for granted, Eva. Every night I was at the academy, and especially every night I was with the Earth Team, I would tell myself, 'Hey, just think. Soon this will all be over, and we'll all go home. I can't wait to eat my mom's cooking again.' I never once thought that there was a chance I would never get to see her again." He started to break down again. "No one talked about Earth as much as I did. About going back home, and what would happen when we got back. Even with all those times we almost met death face to face, at no point did I ever say, 'We're never going home.' In the back of my mind, I would always imagine us going back to Earth. All of us. I took our planet for granted. I took my mom for granted. I took my life for granted. Eva, you never took anything like that for granted. You couldn't; you had no one. And now, you do, and from the sounds and looks of things, you value every day you're with your dad. I couldn't say the same thing about my past life." He pulled out his dog tags. "Well, my grandpa, maybe. But that's about it."

"Jordan..."

"And let's face it; anyone that takes their own mother for granted deserves to be a--"

She clenched her hand on his, making sure he felt the pressure. She was pissed, he could tell, but what he told her was the truth, or what he thought was the truth. He couldn't lie to her, especially about something like this.

"Jordan... how the hell can you say that?" Teary, angry eyes met teary, sad eyes. "How the hell can you say something like that?! No one who does what you did for me deserves to be alone. NO ONE. Do you know what it's like, Jordan? Do you know what it's like to not have anything for most of your life? To have no one? No one sticking their neck out for you, no one helping you up when you're down, no one to save you from yourself? And then, one day, someone finally does something for you. And it's not some, 'Oh, here you go, ma'am,' 'Thank you for helping me cross the street, young man' bullshit. It's a 'push you out of the path of a large truck and you watch as your savior ends up splattered in the goddamn grill of the truck!' And imagine if that savior were somehow miraculously alive long enough to tell you that they deserved to be in the grill of the damn truck, when you were _nothing_ before. When you felt worthless before." She stopped there; she just couldn't continue. Her breathing was too labored; she was crying too hard.

He instinctively wrapped his arms around her. She tried to fight it, but in her current state she just couldn't, and she gave in, drenching his collared shirt with tears. He didn't want to admit it, but she had him beat in this argument. He didn't want to lose, not because of his competitive nature, but because he didn't want her to win in an argument where winning would lead to, well, this. All this pain. She didn't deserve so much pain, he believed. She had been in pain her whole life; she needed a break more than he did.

And this was her chance, wasn't it? He could give her that break she needed. It's such an obvious solution, and it would be just the thing to give _him_ a break as well. Whenever he helped her, he felt so much better about his own situation. It may have not seemed like it at the time, for either of them, but... becoming the Avatar could have very well been his break after all.

**-X-**

**I still do not own Oban Star-Racers.**

**Yep. Decided to add another meeting for the two. :) Again, this is set up to stand on its own, in case I do not add more to it. But if I do think of something to add on to it, I will.**


End file.
